wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Monoceros
Monoceros belongs to Moonlight (talk) . You can only use her with my permission Monoceros is sometimes called "Unicorn" because Monoceros is the unicorn constellation. Appearance Monoceros is a dark purple NightWing with a line of silver scales that start from under her eyes, go all along her neck and end at the tip of her tail. She has lavender coloured eyes with dark purple specks. She has the constellation Monoceros on her wings. Monoceros is also lithe and agile which helps sometimes. Monoceros also has a thin snout. Personality Monoceros has many different traits to her personality. She cares about peace, love, happiness and joy. She cares about young dragon's education. Monoceros is brave when in the face danger or any threats. She cares about justice and honesty. No dragons that has done wrong will go unpunished if she has anything to say about it. She likes to give to the community and help them in any way she can as long as it's okay with the other tribes. Monoceros cares about equality and standing up for what you believe in as long as it's in a respectful way. She can be very serious at times but also care free sometimes. Monoceros cares about dragons of all ages and looks up to the older dragons that show bravery, honesty, peace, intelligence, and selflessness. She hates when others are selfish or think too highly of themselves. Monoceros doesn't like dragons that slack off and don't try hard. She thinks that intelligence has nothing to do with if you succeed in life or not, it's what you do with everything you know and have is what makes you a winner. She is a very clever dragoness indeed. It is easy for her to figure out problems and understands things very easily. Monoceros cares about the youth of Pyrrhia because they are the generation that will take the torch and continue what her generation has started.They are the ones that will change the world one day and take care of Mountia one day, so she thinks that teaching them about peace, bravery, intelligence, honesty, justice and selflessness from a young age will make them become those qualities when they are older. She likes tidiness and order in her workplace. Monoceros can seem very intimidating when she wants to be, especially when dealing with older dragons that try to defy her. Some NightWings think that she shouldn't be the leader and that they should have chosen somebody different but she never lets it get to her. Why stop doing what your doing when you're obviously doing the right thing if it got you to where you are now? She is very strong when it comes to problems or sadness. Monoceros believes that you are in complete control of your emotions and you can choose what you want to feel depending on what you let bother you or make you happy. It's all about the mind. She wishes that all could be happy but that's not very realistic. She wants to one day have the whole of Pyrrhia be like Mountia, not that she wants more power, but so that there is peace all around the world. Monoceros does not like violence and anger, but she herself has a pretty hot temper herself, especially when the weather is bad. During an argument she tries to keep calm and not shout and rage. She uses her brain and talks with the person instead of resorting to violence or anger. History Monoceros grew up in a good family with a good education and was advanced in school. She didn't have trouble making friends, she just didn't want too many friends. One or two friends was enough for her. When her parents died she was sad but then she kept her head held high and pretended that everything was alright even though nothing was alright, but it tricked her into thinking everything was alright. . She's dreamed big her whole life and wants to achieve great things. But now she has achieved something amazing at a young age, becoming the section leader for the NightWings. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters